What Just Happened?
by PS2wizard
Summary: Warning: In here lies spoilers for Phineas and Ferb:Across the Second Dimension. This is what happened to everyone after their adventure into the Second dimension.


**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Or Perry for that matter.**

Carl fired the amnesia-inator and it zapped everyone's head in a purple glow. As soon as it was finished, everyone started groaning dazily.

"Nice, work, Carl. Now get these kids back home before they started realizing where they are." Major Monogram ordered. Carl loaded them up into the ice cream truck he used and drove them home.

Carl drove the kids back to their homes before they knew they were at OWCA. Technically, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was shoved out, still restrained in the dolly. As the effects started wearing off, evereyone starte to wonder what happened.

Isabella went into her house with a lovestruck smile on her face. "Hi mom." she said. Her mom was washing dishes when she saw her.

"Isa? Where have you-? Oh my. It seems someone had a good day." she smiled. Isabella sat down on the couch.

"Did I? What did I do today?" she asked.

"I think you just got your first kiss. Was it that little boy you have a crush on?" she asked.

"Mom! I didn't kiss anyone. I think. But when I have my first kiss, I plan on sharing it with Phineas. Someday." she sighed. Her mom left her as Isabella smacked her lips trying to figure out what the weird taste was in her mouth.

On the outskirts of the Tri-state Area, Love Handel was leaving Danville in their new bus. Danny was putting the final touches of their new song, "Robot Riot".

""Cause your sister is a fridge and you know her light is always on. This is a robot riot!" Done!" Danny said. "Man, this song is going to be epic."

"Not as epic as that robot fight. Those boys were fabulous!" said Bobbi. "And the entire time I was fabulous as well."

"Maybe our next song could be about all those secret agent animals." suggested Sherman.

"What? Sorry, I keep hearing something." said Danny.

Outside of the bus, Carl was trying to drive the ice cream truck while trying to fire the Amnesia-nator, which was attached to the ice cream truck, at the bus. Major Monogram was in the back criticizing him.

"Cheese and crackers, Carl! Why didn't you bring these guys with us when we blasted those kids?" Major Monogram asked.

"You only told me to get the kids. And I didn't have time to get them AND clean up Phineas and Ferb's creations. Besides, do you know how hard it is to drive and fire an amnesia-inator?" Carl explained.

"It's a bus! It's not like firing an apple of someone's head!"

Carl fired the Amnesia-inator again and hit an apple off a guy who was standing in a nearby field. Also, an elderly couple were arguing in the field.

"I can't believe you forgot that today was our anniversary." said the wife.

"But dear, it's being air mailed-" he tried to say.

"No, not this time. And you can't weasel your way out by making something fall magically out of the sky." Just then, she was hit by the amnesia-inator.

"Where am I?" she asked. Then a huge package landed in front of her and inside was roses, chocolates, and picture of them when they were dating. "*gasp* You remembered." she said.

"Thank you." he said to the sky.

"Oh come on!" Carl yelled.

While Carl and Major Monogram continued bickering, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally got out of the dolly, straitjacket, and etc. and after getting an emergency key from his neighbor, he unlocked his door and went inside.

"Uhhh, how the heck did I get stuck in that thing?" He asked himself.

"Hello sir." welcomed Norm. "How was your day?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. But I know Perry the Platypus is responsible for this.

"Will you ever take responsibility and stop blaming him?"

"I do take responsibility." he said. He went to sit on his green couch. "Hey, one of the cushions is missing."

"It's over here sir." Norm picked it up and brought it to him.

"Ewww, it's wet. Norm, did you-"

"Please don't even finish that sentence."

"Grrr, great! Now I'm mad. I'm going to find my toy choo-choo."

He stormed off to find his toy train, and after half an hour...

"NOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" he yelled.

"*sigh* I'll find another one online for you sir." sighed Norm.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened the door and there was a basket with muffins and a new toy train. It had a note attached that said "Thanks for saving us. -Perry the Platypus." He crumpled up the paper and shouted at the top of his lungs. "THANK YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUUUUUUUUUUUSS!"

As Doofenshmirtz continued to blame Perry the Platypus, the Flynn-Fletcher family were sitting down for dinner.

"So how was your movie?" Phineas asked.

"Oh it was fabulous! It had romance, love, and robots. All in 3D." said their dad.

"Hey Ferb, maybe we should make glasses that let you see everything in 3D." suggested Phineas. Ferb took out a notepad and wrote it down.

"So how was your day kids?" their Mom asked.

"Huh, I don't remember. But I bet it was probably the best day ever." said Phineas.

"I don't remember either." said Candace. "But I'm sure you two are behind it. And when I remember what you two did today, you're going down. Down down down DOWN!" Their Mom just rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps, we were zapped by a Amnesia-inator." said Ferb.

"Heh heh, yeah. Good one Ferb." laughed Phineas. As they finished dinner, Perry came in through the doggy door and made his usual noise.

"Gggrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdll," he growled.

"Oh there you are Perry. I'm sure you had a great day." Phineas said. He picked him up and hugged him. Perry smiled a bit and then Phineas put him down. They watched some TV and then went to bed. Phineas and Ferb were getting in their beds.

"Hey Ferb?" Phineas asked. "I think we learned something important today. Perry is the best pet ever."

"That, and apparently our invisible helmet head system is Amnesia-inator resistant." said Ferb. The two took off their helmets that resembled their heads and put them under their beds, next to the device they used to watch people's past dreams like a movie.

"Hey remember this? We watched Perry's old dream where he dreamt that Candace dreamt we were sent to military school on this. No wonder Perry was having such a bad dream. At least it gave us the cool idea about the helmet system. Do you think we should tell Perry?".

"No. Should we tell Isabella that she kissed you?" Ferb asked.

"Nah. As special as my first kiss was, I don't wanna ruin my friendship with her. It's too special to waste. Let's just pretend that like we don't know. You think we can keep our mouth shut?"

"I think I can do that." said Ferb.

"Good. Well, 'Night Ferb." Phineas turned off the lights and went to sleep. "Hey Ferb? Just in case we do discover Perry's secret again or I kiss Isabella, let's try and act surprised."

"Good thinking." said Ferb. "I have a hunch this won't be the last time."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Perry walked in and curled up next to Phineas. "*Yawn* Good night Ferb. Good night Perry." said Phineas. Before Phineas drifted off to sleep, he thought "Good night, Agent P."

The End.

I hope you enjoyed it and the movie. I thought it was great, though I would have loved to see Vanessa or Meap. If you want to see my Perry stories or my other stories, check out my profile and please review. Thanks.


End file.
